


Photograph Share

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Kakagai, Shisui and Sukea hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Sukea meets up with Shisui for the second time and see's some interesting pictures that his new friend has taken.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Photograph Share

Heat beat down on Sukea’s back, making him regret his choice in wearing the heavy green scarf that hung around his neck. The day had started off cool with promises of rain judging by the cloud cover he had seen outside his window that morning, but somewhere along the lines the weather had decided to change course and go for a more ‘deadly heat’ sort of feel.

If it weren’t for all the great pictures he had been able to take thanks to the great weather, he would have regretted coming out all together. Today could have been a lazy day spent at home doing little more than reading his favorite book and getting some well deserved rest, but he had given up on that as soon as he pulled out the long brown coat and large green scarf from his closet. 

But he had been able to get some good pictures. Snapshots of Gai training with Genma and falling face first into the dirt after attempting to do some handstand push ups right after him and Genma had spared. He even managed to sneak a picture of Tenzo catching a midday nap under a tree, a rare view for him to see and even rarer to snap a picture of.

“Those look good,” His hand slid up to the power button, flipping the camera off as he turned his attention to the Shinobi behind him “Awww, don’t feel like sharing?”

“I usually prefer an exchange of photos,” He smiled up at the Uchiha “Were you able to find any time to take pictures? or are you still trying to pretend that Photography is not for a strong skilled shinobi like yourself?”

Shisui jutted his lower lip out in a poor attempt to pout. Likely hoping to garner some sympathy from the photographer who should know he had a busy life schedule and far too many expectations placed on him for any 16 year old. Unfortunately for him, Sukea had become immune to the pout look years ago. Well, immune to everyone except Tenzo and Gai’s pouts. But he didn’t need to know that.

“How about one picture?” he offered, hoping to get Shisui to open up just a little to him “you took at least one picture, right?”

Shisui took a step back, examining Sukea for a moment with calculating eyes. Sukea could tell he was trying to make a decision. A choice on whether to trust the photographer who had left him with his favorite camera during his last visit and told him to take some pictures of things he liked. To give himself a hobby he could enjoy outside all of the missions and expectations. 

After a moment, he made up his mind. His hand reached into the small bag he had on his side and pulling out the camera that Sukea had given him just under a month ago after spending the day showing Shisui all the different places and people in Konoha to take pictures of. 

“I got one picture,” Shisui whispered under his breath “well, one that i really like, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

That piqued Sukea’s interest. a secret picture that Shisui didn’t want others knowing about? That had to be something interesting.

“I promise i won’t tell anyone about your pictures,” He knew better than most how personal pictures could be. There were many pictures he had taken over the years that he kept for himself, refusing to allow anyone else to see them. “So, what did you find that caught your interest?”

Watching as Shisui flipped through his pictures, Sukea resisted the urge to drum his fingers against the table impatiently. A nervous tick of Kakashi’s that sometimes demanded to bleed through his disguise. 

“Here it is!” Shisui proclaimed with excitement, turning the camera to show Sukea the picture in question. 

To say Sukea was surprised was a bit of an understatement. He was absolutely floored. Where he had been expecting to find a picture of a pretty flower, or a nice sunset, he instead found a very intimate moment Shisui caught between Kakashi and Gai. 

A moment he remembered quite well. It had been a long day and he had just gotten home from his latest mission. Exhausted and ready to collapse, Kakashi had noticed Gai sitting by the Konoha River after doing his morning training, and had decided to make Gai’s lap his napping spot for the morning. 

Gai had done little more than check Kakashi for any signs of injury before settling a hand in his hair and relaxing in his spot once again. 

It had been one of the best naps he had ever had, though he was kicking himself a little for not noticing Shisui hiding somewhere nearby snapping a picture of them.

“I happened to be passing by when i noticed them,” There was a hint of embarrassment in Shisui’s voice “it’s so rare to see Kakashi-San let his guard down like that. To just let himself relax. I didn’t think i’d get another chance to get a picture like this.” 

Sukea couldn’t help but agree with that. It was very rare for Kakashi to let his guard down like that, especially in such an open and public place. 

“it’s a very beautiful picture,” If he didn’t have a cover to keep he would ask for a copy. There was no doubt in his mind that Gai would love to have a copy to himself, and he quite enjoyed the rare moment of peace that Shisui had managed to capture. “I take it you like human subjects for your photographs, based on this picture?” 

It was possible that this picture was a one off. A lucky snag for Shisui who much preferred snapping pictures of animals or plants. He had his suspicions that wasn’t the case though.

And he was proven right as soon as a blush started to creep up Shisui’s face, tinting his cheeks a soft red as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Well, actually,” Shisui’s eyes scanned the area, searching for anyone he might know or who might seem like they were eavesdropping judging by the careful way he checked every corner of their surrounding area. “Promise to keep a secret?”

“I haven’t told anyone any of your secrets yet,” Sukea offered, chuckling when Shisui narrowed his eyes at him. Raising his hands up in a surrender motion, He smiled up at the Uchiha “I promise I won't tell anyone.” 

With his promise secured, Shisui slid into the chair across from Sukea and did one last check of the area. “I have a subject i like to focus on, but it’s only one person,” Sukea raised an eyebrow. He knew what it was like to have a limited amount of subjects he liked to focus his attention on, but that wasn’t a trait shared by many photographers. Especially one as new as Shisui. “He’s just so pretty. Every photo looks perfect with him in it.” 

Now Sukea’s interest peaked. “Would i be able to see?” he held out the camera to Shisui, not wanting to do anything that the other man was uncomfortable with. 

“Well,” Shisui seemed to regard the camera for a moment before giving his head a short nod “Ya, go ahead. I mean, you’ve already seen one picture of him.”

That was an interesting statement. It left Sukea with only two options for who Shisui’s ‘subject’ might be. Though, he had to admit he might be a little jealous if he had to share Gai. He liked having him all to himself for all the pictures taking goodness.

Bringing the camera back, Sukea turned it over so that he was looking at the picture screen once more and started to flip through the pictures. His heart hammering in his chest as he looked at picture after picture of Kakashi. Kakashi training with Tenzo, Kakashi giving Itachi a piggy back ride home, Kakashi reading his book. There were other pictures of course. One or two pictures of Itachi, a few of Shisui and his Anbu team, and some of others from around the village. But every second picture was of Kakashi.

“An interesting choice in subjects,” the words burned in his throat. He wanted so badly to ask Shisui why. To demand to know what he found so interesting about him. The human equivalent of a dumpster fire. He refused to let those questions out. “I don’t think I've seen him around.” 

“He goes out on a lot of missions,” Shisui’s eyes are soft when he looks back at him “But you’d love him. He’s really nice and quick witted. Everyone calls him cold blooded, but i think they’re wrong.” He was one of very few who thought so. “But anyone can tell he has eyes for Gai-San only.” To emphasize his point, Shisui reached out and flipped to the next picture. A moment between Gai and Kakashi that he hadn’t realized had happened. It was one of their many Dango hang outs and Gai was in the midst of eating his first Dango ball off of the stick, But Kakashi’s attention wasn't on the food in his hand. Instead, his eyes were focused on Gai. 

It was a look Kakashi had never thought himself capable of. A look of complete and utter love. Of course he knew his feelings for Gai, even if he had always tried to push them down and ignore them. He had just never realized those feelings bled through so clearly into how he looked at his friend.

“I see,” a smile pulled at his lips. If Shisui was able to capture that look so perfectly in a picture, perhaps Tenzo was correct when he had told him ‘Everyone sees the way you look at Gai-San’. “I think you’ve found a perfect subject.” Holding the camera back out towards Shisui, Sukea widened his smile when the Uchiha looked up at him in surprise. 

“You really think so?” Shisui reached out to take his Camera from him, allowing his eyes to linger on the picture still being displayed “You don’t think it’s too personal? Infringing on his privacy?” 

“As long as you keep it private, Everything should be fine,” He wasn’t fond of the thought of Shisui’s pictures getting out into public hands. That would not end well for him at all. But in Shisui’s hands they were safe. Tucked away for Shisui and Sukea to enjoy. “Who knows, if you get enough pictures perhaps you could make him or Gai-San a gift.”

Another blush crept up Shisui’s face, his fingers fiddling with the buttons on his camera.

“Do you...would he actually like that?” It was an honest question. One Sukea could understand the need to ask. Kakashi wasn’t known for being forward with his feelings, so to know what he would like as a gift was difficult for anyone. Thankfully, Sukea had first hand knowledge on that subject.

“I think he’d love it,” He smiled, setting his own Camera down in front of Shisui “Now, you let me look at yours.” He waved a hand over the Camera, chuckling when Shisui picked it up without a second thought and started to look through the photos.

Deep down inside, Kakashi hoped Shisui took his advice. He would love a copy of that picture of him and Gai out to Dango, but telling Shisui straight up would be a risk to his cover.

He was just going to have to hope hints didn’t go over the Uchiha’s head like they always seemed to with Tenzo. 


End file.
